More Achivements w/ Rewards
More Achievments w/ Rewards Beginner's Achivements A Welcome Newb: make a minecraft world for the first time Reward: 1 Steak at the beginning of Minecraft The Skill You Need to Master: Punch down a entire tree Reward: 1 wooden axe at the beginning of minecraft Is this enough?: Get 15 pieces of wood Reward: 10 sticks at the beginning of minecraft The main thing of minecraft: Craft something Reward: 1 wooden door at the beginning Sword in my Hand: Make a wooden sword and slay something with it Reward: 1 wooden pickaxe at the beginning What is this thingamajig do?: Make a wooden hoe Reward: 5 seeds at the beginning Om Nom Nom: Eat something. Reward: 2 bread at the beginning Mining is my stuff: Make a wooden pickaxe and mine atleast 20 cobblestone Reward: 1 stone pickaxe at the beginning The next tier: Make any tool made out of stone Reward: 10 stone at the beginning Cook, eat, cook, eat: Cook something in the furnace and eat it Reward: 1 cooked chicken and 1 furnace Slained Foe: Kill a hostile, or neutral mob Reward: 1 leather cap and 1 leather boots You can only take 1 reward at a time for this part of the achivements Advanced Achivements Keep slayin, never stop: Kill 50 foes without sleeping. Reward is a full leather tunic Gee, why do i have racoon eyes?: Kill 100 foes without sleeping. Reward is 2 stone swords and 3 cooked porkchops, and a full leather tunic Chef of the Day: Cook 5 pieces of food in a single world. Reward is 3 coal* Chef of the Week: Cook 10 pieces of food in a single world. Reward is 6 coal* Chef of the Month: Cook 20 pieces of food in a single world. Reward is 9 coal and 1 furnace* Chef of the Year: Cook 30 pieces of food in a single world. Reward is 12 coal and 1 furnace* Hunter Apprentice: Kill 20 passive mobs in the overworld. Reward is 3 feathers and 1 saddle Hunter Adept: Kill 50 passive mobs in the overworld. Reward is 10 feathers, 1 saddle, and 5 bread Hunter Captain: Kill 90 passivemobs in the overworld. Reward is 20 feathers, 1 saddle, and 7 bread Hunter Commander: Kill 150 passive mobs in the overworld. Reward is 30 feathers, 1 saddle, and 9 bread Hunter God: Kill 300 passive mobs in the overworld. Reward is 40 feathers, 1 saddle, and 11 bread Farming Newb: Harvest 10 crops with no bone meal. Reward is 8 seeds and 1 wooden hoe* Farming Apprentice: Harvest 35 crops with no bone meal. Reward is 16 seeds and 1 stone hoe* Farming Intermediate: Harvest 50 crops with no bone meal. Reward is 24 seeds and 1 iron hoe* Farming Awesomness: Harvest 50 crops with no bonemeal. Reward is 28 seeds, 5 melon seeds, and 1 iron hoe* * = must be done in only one world (Also the rewards are power ups and must be picked in the main menu when you first start a world.) Once you use them, you have to do the challenge again. +_______________________________ Impressive stuff (does not help you and only for show.) (People can tap right click on you rapidly and they want to see your impressive stuff, and if you tap your right click rapidly back at them again, they will see your achivements) Comeback Captain: Slay 20 foes when you have 3 or less hearts left. Comeback Master: Slay 40 foes when you have 3 or less hearts left Comeback Grandmaster: Slay 60 foes when you have 3 or less hearts left. Diamond!: Find a diamond* Diamond Intermediate: Find 10 diamonds* Diamond Hunter: Find 15 Diamonds* Diamond Awesomeness Find 20 diamonds* Villagers Like Me!: Trade them something (or buy from them)* Villagers think I'm Awesome!: Trade them 5 things (or buy from them)* Villagers Love Me!: Trade them 10 things (or buy from them)* Villagers made me King!: Trade them 20 things (or buy from them)* Villagers Worship Me!: Trade 40 things (or buy from them)* Survivor: Survive 3 days without dying and killing atleast 10 mobs* Survivor Beginner: Survive 5 days without dying and killing atleast 10 mobs* Survivor Intermediate: Survive 9 days without dying and killing atleast 15 mobs* Survivor Advanced: Survive 15 days without dying and killing atleast 20 mobs* Easy Peasy: Beat the game on Easy* Not so Easy Peasy: Beat the game on Easy and have no deaths while beating it in 5 hours or less* Medium is for Cool People: Beat the game on Medium* Not so Medium: Beat the game on Medium without starving below 5 hunger* Hard is Tha Bomb: Beat the game on Hard* Hardcore: Beat the game on Hardcore* A Rare Chance: Kill a Spider Jockey and survive EnderBattles: Kill 60 enderman and you have to look at them Puzzles are for n00bs: Simply "cheat" in a jungle or desert temple Risked my Life: Get diamonds while in lava and you are below the layer of underground Buffed and Rigged: Have a entire iron or diamond armor set enchanted (any enchantment) Hey, thats no fair "says Ghast": Kill 10 ghasts in the nether by reflecting their fireballs* I choose you!: Make a iron golem made by you. A Fisherman's Pride: Fish 178 fish. Minecraft Addict: Spend 100 hours playing minecraft. EnderFail: Beat the game 3 or more times on Medium or harder